Desperate times call for desperate measures
by Ava Brett
Summary: When Sam goes missing on a case it's up to Dean to try and find him before he turns up dead like the other victims. Forced to work with two other Hunters whose own brother is missing, it's a race against time and one which they can't afford to lose. Dean is determined to get Sam back, no matter what the cost is. (Set in season one, No Romance)
1. Chapter 1 - Mason

Desperate times call for desperate measures

By 

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**The characters of John, Sam and Dean Winchester do not belong to me in any shape or form**

**The characters of Jacob, Olivia and Mason Matthews however do belong to me. Please do not use the without first asking permission.**

Author Note

**Now I know it may look like I'm putting up a brand new story but it is in fact not. I wrote several stories and posted them under different user names a while ago trying out new things ect and I've decided to move them all over to this account so I can have all my supernatural stories together under one name.**

**I wrote this months ago and I found my initial story plan for it on my computer yesterday and I figured that it seemed quite good so I would finish it rather then just abandon it like my original plan had been. My profile author note still stands but Chapter two of this shall be put up soon because I had put it up before. Once they are all transferred I shall delete the old accounts… does that makes sense?**

**I've always been fond of the Matthews family which I created for this story (So find that I might use them in another story) and hopefully you will be to.**

**The story is set in season one just after episode fifteen so everything which has happened before then obviously counts. I like to think of this as a missing adventure for Sam and Dean.**

**Although they are missing from this chapter I promise you they will be in the next chapter and Dean will of course feature heavily.**

**Anyway I hope you'll give it a chance and enjoy.**

Overall Summary

**When Sam goes missing on a case it's up to Dean to try and find him before he turns up dead like the other victims. Forced to work with two other Hunters whose own brother is missing, it's a race against time and one which they can't afford to lose. Dean is determined to get Sam back, no matter what the cost is.**

Chapter Summary

**Jesus Christ it was freezing…**

Overall Romance

**There is none in this story**

Spoilers

**Story is set after season one, episode fifteen so anything before that will be taken into consideration.**

* * *

Chapter One

Mason

* * *

Jesus Christ it was freezing.

Mason Matthews glanced around him, rubbing his cold hands together and wished that he hadn't ruined his gloves during their previous hunt up in New York City. He should have brought some new ones but there hadn't been time, this hunt had flagged up mere hours after they had wasted the shape shifter and it had been a straight four and a half hour drive. His sister had noticed of course and suggested that he borrowed a pair from their older brother but he had ignored her, sinking down further on the comfortable back seat and turning his music up acting as though he couldn't hear a word she was saying. Olivia always seemed to have an answer or a sensible suggestion for any situation which arose and it really pissed him off something chronic. The only thing which pissed him off more then that was when she actually turned out to be right which was often.

Mason glanced up at the dark sky above him, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to get warm and stamped his feet against the ground. If this thing didn't turn up soon then he was going to end up freezing to death. Shaking his head he allowed his mind to drift back to his previous thoughts.

There had been absolutely no way in hell though that Mason was going to ask Jacob to lend him some gloves or show the older man that he was uncomfortable in any way. He had barely been able to talk his brother into allowing him to play the bait for the hunt, it had been a close thing as it was especially when he managed to catch a stomach bug the previous week. If he let Jacob know that anything was wrong then that would be it, he would be yanked off the case and he knew from experience that once his brother had made up his mind about something then that tended to be it, he simply didn't change it again. The fact that Olivia was probably moaning at him about what a bad idea it was to put Mason out there as a potential victim in the first place wasn't helping his cause.

Jacob tended to listen more to Olivia then he did to him, most likely because Mason was the baby of the family.

A slight noise caught his attention from down the alley. He stilled, looking towards the sound, his eyes narrowing as he tried to figure out whether the noise was made from the vampire they were hunting or something else. He stared at the area long enough that his eyes started burning before slumping down with a sharp feeling of relief, an amused smile coming to his face when a cat suddenly appeared from a pile of rubbish, streaking away and leaving Mason alone with his thoughts again.

God he wished the vampire would appear already so he could gank it and go and get himself a cup of coffee from the diner across the street, it looked like it was still open regardless of the late hour. He wondered briefly whether he could text one of his siblings and ask them to go and get him a cup but he pushed the thought away, it simply wasn't worth the lecture he knew he would receive if he did it.

Biting down on his lower lip Mason began going through the case in his mind in an attempt to keep his thoughts away from how cold he was.

There had been a series of deaths in Nashua, New Hampshire. Men were simply disappearing off of the streets; reappearing weeks later, untouched but completely drained of every drop of blood that the body should have possessed. They had researched the case thoroughly and discovered that the block of apartments which Mason stood next to seemed to be the place where most of the men had gone missing from. He knew he had fitted the victim profile perfectly and yet the vampire hadn't turned up yet and instead he was left standing on the street corner, freezing cold, wishing with every fibre of his being that he could have a hot drink and probably looking like a cheap hooker waiting for a pick up.

He resisted checking his watch for the fifth time, he had only been standing there for ten minutes but somehow it felt like much longer.

Mason pulled his thick coat closer around him, letting out a bored sigh, his eyes automatically dropping to stare at the mist the action produced. He might have been bored but at least he was actually here, doing something instead of being made to stay behind, out of harms way with a book thrown at him for him to research from. His siblings were way too protective of him in his opinion and it pissed him off no end. He could get it if he was shit but he knew he wasn't, he was a quick competent fighter who could look at a situation and be able to assess it within minutes but it still wasn't enough. He knew he was just as capable as Olivia; he simply needed to prove the point to Jacob. Maybe if he ganked the vampire without their help then his brother would finally stop looking at him like he was a kid and instead start looking at him as though he was someone he could rely on.

He was beginning to get there though, he could tell.

He couldn't help the small glimmer of satisfaction that went through him when he remembered the expression on Olivia's face when he had pointed out to them both that he would need to be the bait for this plan to work. Of course Olivia had immediately piped up, arguing the point with him but Mason had ignored her for once. His attention fixed on Jacob, who remained silent watching him with an appraising look. It had felt like it had lasted for hours but it had been mere minutes before his brother had nodded and agreed that this would be Mason's show. He could take the lead point for once and Jacob and Olivia would be his back up. Mason hadn't been able to stop the grin which covered his face, especially when he caught sight of Olivia staring at him with an open mouth and a look of complete disbelief on her face.

There was no way in hell that Mason was going to allow the fact that he had been sick to take this one chance away from him, not when it meant that he could show Jacob that he was just as capable as Olivia, if not more so, when it came to hunts. It had taken a few days to talk Jacob into continuing with the plan once he had fallen sick but he had managed it by pointing out that the vampire would only be around for another week according to the information they had found. If they waited for Mason to be a hundred percent then they would lose their prey and they had no way of knowing how to find him again.

Olivia had tried to argue against the point, stating that Mason's reflexes wouldn't be as sharp as they should be and he could easily make a mistake and end up being hurt. She had suggested that one of them be the bait instead, but as Jacob had wearily pointed out to her, neither of them fit the right victim type for the vampire. If they went out there then the vampire would simply pass them straight by and pick another victim, a victim who wouldn't be able to fight back or defend themselves. Mason did fit the profile and therefore it would be Mason who would have to wait it out. They couldn't risk the vampire getting his hands on another victim when they could prevent it.

Admittedly they could probably have located the creature again but it would have taken time and as Mason pointed out to them both, Time was running out for someone else.

That one comment had swung Jacob firmly to his side.

His brother might have been a self righteous ass at times but he did care about what happened to people around them, it was one of things which Mason admired the most about him. Olivia had glared at the pair of them but she had remained silently clearly able to tell that on this one occasion she was well and truly beaten.

They had always lived by one simple rule.

Jacob was in charge and what Jacob said went.

If Jacob said Mason was going then that was it, Mason was going.

Of course if the vampire didn't turn up then the whole thing would have been a waste of time instead and they would have to sit down and try and figure out where the hell they had gone wrong.

"Hello, I believe that you have been waiting for me have you not?"

Mason hissed, swinging around from the main street, his eyes widening in surprise as they landed on the figure now in front of him, watching him with cold unfeeling eyes which sent a shiver down Mason's spine.

It didn't make sense.

There was no way that the creature could have got the drop on him, not with the way he had positioned him self. The only way he could have done it was if he appeared out of thin air and Mason knew that vampires couldn't do that.

His last thought as the creature moved, evading his knife and grabbing at his wrist with an icy hand was that the thing holding him wasn't a vampire and that Olivia had been right after all.

* * *

Author Note

**Dean and Sam will be making their first appearance in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Jacob

Desperate times call for desperate measures

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**The characters of Sam and Dean Winchester do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

**However the characters of Jacob, Olivia and Mason Matthews so belong to me so please don't use them without permission first.**

**As always I am merely using these characters for my own entertainment purposes **

Author Note

**Here's the next chapter.**

**The chapter will be moving to different character perspectives throughout the story, this one for example is done by Jacob Matthews however the next chapter belongs to Sam's.**

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and reviewed or made it a favourite or decided to follow it. It means a lot to me that you're willing to give it a go when it features own characters **

**Enjoy**

Overall Summary

**When Sam goes missing on a case it's up to Dean to try and find him before he turns up dead like the other victims. Forced to work with two other Hunters whose own brother is missing, it's a race against time and one which they can't afford to lose. Dean is determined to get Sam back, no matter what the cost is.**

Chapter Summary

**How the hell did they miss that…**

Overall Romance

**There is none in this story**

* * *

Chapter Two

Jacob

* * *

Jacob Matthews liked to think that he had been born with a six sense when it came to understanding his younger siblings.

He had spent years studying them from a distance, watching carefully to see what it was which made them tick so he could use it to his advantage to help lead them like he had been commanded to. He could tell from a single glance at their expression what they were feeling and more importantly in his mind, the general drift of where their thoughts were heading. He knew for example that Olivia tended to bite down on her lower lip, chewing at it often until it bled when she was upset over something. He knew that she did this to stop the torrent of words that were desperately trying to escape. He knew that when Mason smiled a genuine smile rather then the fake one he had began using recently, then two dimples would appear in his cheeks and his eyes would crinkle up at the corners.

Of course all those years of training he forced himself to undertake were pretty pointless at that one moment in time. It didn't take someone skilled in reading his siblings to see that Olivia was worried and furious and all that fury was directed solely on him.

"I fucking told you Jake" she hissed at him, stepping angrily into his personal space, one gloved hand reaching out and curling around his forearm, her fingers tightening uncomfortably in a way that made him wonder absently if he would bruise later on. She shook him, her usually pleasant voice huskier with anger. "I told you that Mase wasn't up for the mission yet. I told you yesterday that he still wasn't a hundred percent after that stupid stomach bug but that he was hiding it from you. I told you that we should have at least waited until tomorrow or found someone else here who would have fitted your precious victim type, someone who wasn't our baby brother. I-"

"Just shut up Liv, you aren't helping matters by doing this now!" Jacob snapped at her, jerking his arm out of her hand and taking a step back from her. Arguing with his sister was the last thing he needed at that moment, not when his brother was missing. "I get it ok? I fucking screwed up big time, I know. I don't need you reminding me every two seconds that you were right and I was wrong. I've got more important things to worry about, like getting Mase back before he winds up like the other victims." He glared at her before turning his attention from her; sharp blue eyes scanning every inch of the street corner where Mason had last been standing waiting for the vampire to appear.

Nothing about what happened made any sense to him.

They had chosen their location carefully, checking and double checking the local maps to make sure that it was the best position strategically and defensively for their attack. Jacob had even driven down there him self during the day and physically checked it out to make sure there wasn't anything which they had missed. Every instinct in him had been in agreement that this was the best place for their plan. Standing where he was, Mason had been in both his and Olivia's sight line the whole time. He had been boxed in; the walls behind him meaning that the only way something could have got him was by coming at him straight on which would have meant that whatever it was would have to have pass Olivia on the ground or through him self on the roof tops.

Only nothing had passed them and Jacob hadn't seen anything through the scope of his sniper rifle either. One minute he had been looking at Mason and the next his brother had been gone in the mere blink of an eye. It was physically impossible for that to happen. If by some miracle it had gotten past him and Olivia then Mason would have been able to deal with it. They had all been taught to fight and kill by some of the best Hunters out there, not to mention the fact that Jacob had painstakingly taught both Olivia and Mason all he had learnt during his time as a ranger in the army.

Individually they were all extremely good Hunters, quick, clever and handy with most weapons which were available for purchase but together they were pretty unstoppable, cancelling out their weaknesses and boosting their individual strengths and yet it still hadn't been enough. Something had managed to evade them all and take Mason. God only knew what the bastards were doing to his brother.

Jacob reached up, dragging a hand through his hair, barely noticing when his fingers tangled in his curls, pulling the strands at the roots.

Maybe this was his fault like Olivia had said. Maybe he should have trusted Mason more in the past and allowed him out into the field like the younger boy had wanted. His decision had never been based on his brother's fighting skills. He had watched hundreds of times before when his little brother had bested monster after monster, always with the same intense look on his face which would slowly morph into a wide satisfied grin when he realised that the battle was over and he had won yet again.

The reason why he had held his brother back was due to the impulsive streak in his nature, a streak which neither Jacob nor Olivia possessed. He had lost count of the number of times his brother had abandoned a carefully laid out plan they had spent time making, to tackle the problem straight on instead. Occasionally his method worked but nine times out of ten one of them would have to jump in and save him. It was enough to make Jacob have nightmares and experience a sinking feeling in his gut every time Mason's blue eyes would light up at the mere mention of a potential fight.

"Well Jake? Any thoughts as to what might have happened?" Jacob blinked, dragging his attention away from his thoughts with difficulty at the sound of Olivia's voice. He twisted his head round so he could meet her eyes.

"I've got no idea" he admitted, barely able to get the words out of his throat. "The only way anything could have got Mase was to appear right behind him in the small gap he left between him and the wall. The gap was small though and these" he reached out and slapped his palm against the faded red bricks which made up the wall "Are solid and not damaged in any fashion."

Jacob watched as Olivia closed her eyes, breathing in and out deeply, clearly counting to ten in her head. He waited silently for her to speak.

"I don't get it either" she said quietly, opening her eyes and meeting his gaze. "There's nothing here which means that we've overlooked something else; something which we all originally thought was insignificant or maybe just something we've missed. It's not the first time we've been blindsided by something during a case." Jacob nodded, biting down hard on his lower lip, the coppery taste of blood filling his mouth.

"But what?" he demanded. "What the hell did we all miss?" Olivia shrugged her shoulders, sticking her hands into the pocket of her duffle coat as she looked around her, her eyes lingering on the surrounding buildings.

"We need to look at all the information and research we've gathered again" she replied. "There's a diner over there which is open. Let's head over there and figure out what is happening. There's nothing more we can do out here and we won't be any help to Mason if we end up freezing to death while we're trying to figure out where we went wrong."

Jacob hesitated for a moment, not wanted to leave the scene but he nodded, following her across the street. They entered the diner, the heat blasting his face making him realise for the first time just how cold he was. He glanced at his watch curiously as they headed towards a free booth near the back of the room. It was three o clock in the afternoon meaning that Mason had been missing for just over an hour now.

A bored looking waitress came over to them, her grey eyes lighting up when she spotted Jacob. He spared her a quick smile, ordering two coffees, one white and one black before he turned back to Olivia, watching as she pulled out a pile of notebooks from her bag which contained all of the research they had managed to gather since they had entered the town a week before.

"Right" Olivia remarked briskly, reaching up and pulling off her beanie hat throwing it on the surface of the table. She twisted her hair up roughly, sticking one of the pencils which now littered the table into it to keep it off of her face while she worked.

"Right" Jacob repeated, rubbing at his eyes before he dragged over the originally newspaper clippings which had alerted them to the case in the first place. He reread them carefully, muttering a distracted thank you when the waitress brought their coffees over to them. He was vaguely aware of Olivia having a conversation with the waitress but he ignored the pair of them, focused on his reading. There was something about the article, something which was sending all his instincts into full alert. They had missed something from it, something important.

He rested his elbow on the table, reaching out and grabbing his mug taking a sip of the black liquid before he lowered it back on the table. His eyes widening as he sucked in a breathe almost choking on the coffee.

"Jesus fucking Christ" he muttered to him self. He looked up sharply to see Olivia watching him, one eyebrow raised in a silent question. "How could we have been so stupid" he hissed, lowering his voice as he leaned towards her. "The thing isn't a goddamn vampire, it never has been. We were preparing for the wrong supernatural creature."

"What?" Olivia replied, she glanced around, eyes lingering on the few customers in the diner before she looked back towards Jacob. "It's gotta be a vampire Jake, we were all agreed on that. The bodies have been sucked dry of blood, what other creature do you know that needs blood to survive. I mean look" she said, reaching out and taking the newspaper clipping from him, she looked through them grabbing the one she wanted and began to read out loud, keeping her voice low "Police was still baffled by the death of twenty three year old William Irvine who was found at the corner of Western Street in the early hours of Wednesday morning. Police have confirmed that Mr Irvine was the victim of-"

"Ignore what the newspaper clippings are saying for the moment Liv" Jacob interrupted. He hunted through the notebooks finding his own one and opening it up, moving through the pages until he found the one he wanted. "Look, this is from my interview with the coroner who has looked at all the bodies which have been discovered. Look at what he actually says" He pointed at a paragraph and handed the book over to Olivia who took it, shooting him a quick glance before she read his note out loud.

"Coroner Jayden Leon, ME for twenty years and state coroner for two. Cause of death unknown at present time" she glanced up at him with a frown, rolling her eyes when he made a motion with his hand for her to continue to read. She lowered her eyes back to the page and began again "I don't know what I can tell you Agent Goodkind. At first glance of the body everything appeared to be normal. I could find no physical sign of attack or damage on him so I assumed that he must have died of natural causes. It was unusual in one so young but not impossible. It was only when I opened him up to conduct his autopsy that I realised what had killed Mr Irvine. He didn't have a drop of blood left inside him, nothing. I've never seen anything like it before. It's as though something had sucked it all out of him." Olivia closed the book and placed it back on the table "That sounds like a vampire to me Jake" she stated stubbornly.

"Yeah to me first as well, I mean you hear that a body had been drained of blood and its natural to think that a vampire is involved but we got so wrapped up in that belief that we missed out on one vital piece of information he gave us."

"Which was?" Olivia asked sounding unconvinced.

"That fact that his outer body had no sign of physical trauma, Liv when have you ever heard or seen a vampire victim, drained completely of blood without a mark on them? It just doesn't happen because the vampire ends up in a blood frenzy and the minute the frenzy hits is the minute they lose control and that body gets damaged often beyond recognition. Whatever happened to William Irvine and the other men was done by something which never lost control of what it was doing once."

Jacob saw the exact moment Olivia clicked on to what he was saying.

"Jesus" she said under her breath, her eyes widening. "So it wasn't a vampire, you're right there would have had to be a mark somewhere on him, some fang mark of some description. We spent all that time preparing for a vampire when-"her voice trailed off for a moment.

"When we should have been preparing for something else" Jacob ended "Something which could teleport for all we know. Mase wouldn't have been expecting that, hell none of us were. All it would take would be one second of confusion, if whatever it is could teleport in-"

"Then it could teleport out with Mase, Which means that he could be anywhere in the country right now Jake." Olivia remarked looking sick.

"We don't know that for definitely" Jacob cautioned, reaching out and placing his hand over Olivia's, squeezing it in an attempt to comfort her. The last thing they needed was for her to start freaking out and have yet another panic attack. "All the victims were found in the same area as where they had been taken so we have to assume that it's the same with Mase. He's somewhere here in this town."

"We need to head to the library then" Olivia remarked with a nod, looking calmer then she had done a moment ago. She pulled her hand out from under Jacob's and gathered their research material together, shoving them untidily into her bag. "We need to try and find out what sort of creature can teleport like that, once we figure that out then it might give us a clearer idea on where it stores its victims."

"I'll drop you at the library then. I'm going to head back to the motel" Jacob remarked. "We left some research books back there which we could use; I'll grab them and pay for the room for an extra week. There's no point on having two so I'll let one go. Are you okay sharing with me?"

Olivia smiled, the first one she had cracked since they realised that Mason was missing.

"I'm sure I can cope Jake. If your snoring gets too bad during the night then I'll simply smother you with your pillow. I've given you fair warning as well so you can't get pissed off over it" Jacob made a sound of amusement.

"Let's go" he stated, downing his own drink and heading to the diner entrance.

Jacob glanced up automatically at the two men who entered the diner, heading towards the booth they had just exited. They were both younger then him; the older one looked to be Olivia's age while the younger, taller one was about the same age as Mason.

They were talking to each other quietly as they brushed passed and Jacob was pretty positive that he heard the younger one say something about vampires but he ignored it. They were probably talking about the latest vampire movie which has just come out.

He placed them out of his mind as he stepped out of the diner into the grey misty morning with one thought in his head.

Find Mason.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
